Maldito diario
by Alice'D'Angel
Summary: [Universo Alterno]: "Este estúpido cuaderno es propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha. Si llegas a leer algo sobre lo que escribo, disfrutaré enormemente planeando tu muerte, y si por casualidades de la vida eres el dobe de Naruto, antes de matarte, planearé un programa de tortura especialmente para ti".
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: Hola a todos! Este es la primera historia que subo de esta pareja. Está narrada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, porque bueno, es su diario de vida. Espero que la disfruten. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alterno. <strong>

**Rated T por lenguaje. **

* * *

><p><strong>18 de Octubre del 2014<strong>

Ni siquiera sé por qué hago esto exactamente, es decir, el inútil y nada profesional de mi psicólogo, Kakashi, me ha dicho que escribiera todo mis pensamientos en este inútil cuaderno. ¡Maldito psicólogo bueno para nada! ¿Escribir mis pensamientos? ¿Es una broma? Pues primero que todo, no sabría por dónde partir. Mi mente es muy amplia y tengo diversos pensamientos, así que no sabría por dónde empezar. Creo que empezar haciendo una pequeña presentación de mí, aunque no sé para qué carajo serviría eso, si al fin y al cabo yo seré el **único** que leeré esta mierda.

Bien, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 17 años. Me diagnosticaron bipolaridad y un trastorno de no-sé-qué-mierda de agresividad. ¿Tiene eso un sentido de lógica? Es decir, soy un Uchiha. Soy la perfección por naturaleza, sin embargo ahora soy la oveja negra de la familia: El loco y agresivo Uchiha menor del clan… ¡Menuda mierda!

Mi hermano mayor, Itachi, fue quien prácticamente me obligó a asistir a un psicólogo, pues siendo mi tutor y yo, desgraciadamente un menor de edad, tiene poder sobre mí… Maldito sea.

Mis padres murieron hace diez años, y no me afecta del todo, es decir, ni siquiera los veía. Sólo aparecían en las fechas especiales, como cumpleaños o navidades, así que…

¡Mierda! Justo ahora me está llamando la loca de Sakura.

A esa chica tonta la conocí en una de mis visitas al psicólogo, al parecer ella también tiene bipolaridad, y como se sintió tan a gusto acosándome, se consiguió mi número y ahora me llama todos los malditos días. Y hablando de molestos acosadores, acabo de acordarme de la manera que conocí a mi mejor amigo.

Ese dobe era, ¡y sigue siendo!, un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Sucedió luego de la muerte de mis padres. Me gustaba irme a pasear solo por el bosque o sentarme junto al río, y en esos paseos, siempre sentía a alguien observándome. ¿Y qué creen? Si, era ese dobe.

Bueno, pasaron millones de situaciones que en este momento no me dan las gana de escribir, pero a fin de cuentas, ahora somos mejores amigos.

No quiero escribir ninguna mierda más, así que ese idiota que se hace llamar psicólogo que se joda si esperaba más pensamientos de mi parte… Aunque quizás escriba mañana. ¿Quién sabe? Pero no estoy de humor, y todo por culpa de ese dobe de Naruto. Ese traidor me juró que iríamos a comer algo luego de mi sesión, pero, ¿saben? Me llamó a última hora para decirme que tendrá una cita con la Hyuga esa.

No sé qué demonios le ve, o sea, Hinata Hyuga no es la chica para Naruto. Él necesita a alguien más… más… ¡NO SÉ, CARAJO, NO SÉ! Debería quedarse solo, totalmente soltero y de tiempo completo para su mejor amigo, es decir, yo.

Adiós, maldito diario.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: ¡Listo! ¿Está muy malo? ¿Muy corto? ¿Muy no sé? Por favor, dejen algún comentario para saber si les gustó o no para así continuarlo. Pues si a nadie le gustó, ¿para qué seguir escribiendo algo que nadie leerá? u_u<strong>

**Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en enviarme un PM. **

**Eso sería todo. **

**Se despide Alice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de "Maldito diario". Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alterno. <strong>

**Rated T por lenguaje. **

* * *

><p><strong>19 de Octubre del 2014<strong>

Pues, hola de nuevo.

Hoy, por suerte, no vi al dobe. Bueno, en realidad es una suerte para él, porque de haberlo visto le hubiera dado un buen golpe en ese rostro que usa tanto para ligar con chicas. Lo dejaría tan jodidamente destrozado que nadie más se le acercaría, solo yo. ¡Porque yo no juzgo físicamente y las chicas sí!

Seguramente esa tal Hinata Hyuga sólo quiere tener sexo con él. ¡Maldita zorra! Y si no fuera por el hecho de que yo no me rebajo a hablar con esas mujeres, le diría a todo ese montón de putas que dejen en paz al dobe.

Hace años, todo ese grupo andaba detrás mío, pero después de muchos rechazos e ignorancias por parte mía, se dieron por vencidas. Y como vieron que junto al gran Sasuke Uchiha, siempre andaba un rubio bien hiperactivo, amigable con todas las malditas personas que se le acercasen y además, jodidamente guapo (para ellas), no perdieron el tiempo y ahora el dobe es su presa.

Como dije: Putas.

Y Naruto, ese usuratonkachi, es el mísmisimo rey de los idiotas. Ojala pesque alguna ETS (1) para que aprenda de una buena vez.

De todos modos, su polla sería la contagiada. No su culo.

...

¿Realmente escribí eso?

¡Ah, demonios!

¡Muere, estúpido Naruto!

¡Muere, estúpido Kakashi que me obliga a escribir estas cosas!

Adiós, maldito diario.

.

.

.

Son las 3:46 AM y el dobe me acaba de mandar un mensaje de texto.

¿Está loco o qué?

Dice que me quiere decir algo mañana, lo cual sería técnicamente hoy.

Bueno, conociendo a Naruto, no debe ser nada importante. Siempre dice que como yo soy su mejor amigo, debo ser el primero en saber sus cosas, y él me las tiene que decir. Como la vez que me contó que perdió la virginidad en una fiesta... Entiendo que me quiera explicar esa mierda de la primera vez y todo eso... ¡Pero no tiene para qué explicarme todo tan detalladamente! ¡Tuve pesadillas del dobe tirándose a una zorra como por una semana!

Zorra para mí. Mujer especial para él.

¡A la mierda!

Todas son unas zorras.

El dobe está mal. Muy mal.

Y no, no tengo traumas con ninguna mujer. He tenido sexo con ellas pero no es la gran cosa.

Quizás, en el fondo, soy un asexual.

¿Quién sabe?

Pues ni hablar, ahora solo quiero dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) ETS: Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Me divierto tanto escribiendo este fic jaja Es que nunca había escrito algo como esto, por eso, es algo nuevo y muy entretenido para mí.<strong>

**Sé que los capítulos son muy cortos, pero no me imagino a una persona escribiendo tanto en un diario de vida o_o Menos a Sasuke. **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Se despide Alice. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: ¡He llegado con el tercer capítulo! ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alterno. <strong>

**Rated T por lenguaje. **

* * *

><p><strong>21 de Octubre del 2014<strong>

No escribí ayer, ¿vale? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Kakashi? ¡Pues jódete! No me dio la puta gana de escribir y punto.

Pues verás, maldito diario, ayer hablé con el dobe... Y de paso le di un buen golpe en su grandísima cara de idiota por haberme mandado un mensaje de texto casi a las 4 de la madrugada de un lunes, y él se excusó diciendo que realmente el tema del cual quería hablarme era "sumamente importante"... ¡Bah! Eran puras tonterías. Le dije que me lo dijera después del instituto, ya que no quería que mi mente estuviera perturbada todo el día por la clase de idioteces que me contaría.

Fue una excelente idea, por cierto.

Y bueno, todo había marchado bien. Demasiado bien para mi gusto... Las clases fueron normales y los profesores me adularon como siempre por mi buen rendimiento y comportamiento, sin embargo, ese usuratonkachi estuvo demasiado tranquilo.

Pensé que estaba enfermo o algo así, o que algo le había sucedido... ¡Pues carajo! ¡No sé para qué me preocupé tanto! La cuestión es que pensé que tenía algo relacionado con lo que me contaría después de clases, y cuando llegó tal esperado momento, el tonto más grande del universo, el rey de los dobes, se puso a hablar.

Y me contó que tenía novia. Hinata Hyuga.

¿Dónde quedó la callada y tímida chica? Esa estúpida antes ni siquiera podía hablar frente a Naruto y ahora están de novios. ¿Quién podría creer esas chorradas?

Lo único que le dije, o más bien le grité, fue exactamente lo que pensaba de esa mosquita muerta. Que no era la persona indicada para él, que ella no lo quería, que sólo quería sexo.

Y es cierto e hice lo correcto advirtiéndole, ¿no?

¡Sólo dije la puta verdad y ese dobe del demonio me golpeó! ¡Y me golpeó tan fuerte que me tiró al suelo, y después se fue, dejándome allí tirado!

Y fue en ese entonces cuando mis ganas por asesinar a un rubio de ojos azules incrementó. Lo asesinaría, lo cortaría en pedazos, lo calcinaría y se lo daría de comida a los perros de la calle. ¡Porque nadie deja a Sasuke Uchiha tirado en la calle!

En fin, no he hablado con el dobe desde ese momento. Y hoy al menos esperaba un mensaje de disculpas, ¡pero nunca llegó! Ningún mensaje de texto, ninguna llamada y me evitó por completo en el instituto.

Pero le daré otra oportunidad, esperaré hasta mañana, y si el dobe no se disculpa, yo mismo iré a su casa y le exigiré que se arrodille y suplique por mis disculpas. No se podrá negar porque no está en sus capacidades mentales estar tanto tiempo sin hablar conmigo.

Gozaré cuando esté suplicando por mi perdón...

¡Ah, demonios! Sakura me está llamando de nuevo. ¿Es que acaso no entiende que no quiero hablar con ella? Y lo peor de todo es que mañana la veré porque tengo una cita con el inútil de mi psicólogo. ¡Le diré unas cuantas cosas a ese estúpido de Kakashi y me tendrá que escuchar!

Pues, a la mierda todo.

Adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Les agradezco profundamente por los reviews y los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos :) Me alegran el día. <strong>

**Y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¿Reviews? **

**Se despide Alice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: Disculpen la demora, tuve una mala semana. Pero aquí estoy con el cuarto escrito de Sasuke. ¡Disfrútenlo! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alterno. <strong>

**Rated T por lenguaje. **

* * *

><p><strong>22 de Octubre del 2014<strong>

Hola, diario.

Hoy, Kakashi me preguntó acerca de cómo iba con mi nuevo "pasatiempo", el cual él mismo me había impuesto, ¡maldito psicólogo de pacotilla! Le dije la respuesta más sincera que podía pronunciar... Pues que era la mismísima mierda, es decir, escribir acerca de mis pensamientos en un hoja de papel es una pérdida de tiempo. A veces me pregunto si Kakashi realmente es un psicólogo, y por qué carajo mi hermano quiere que me siga atendiendo con ese vago.

Y bueno, me comentó que me veía molesto. Más de lo normal... ¡¿Y cómo no estarlo si mi supuesto mejor amigo aún no me pide unas jodidas disculpas?! Y hoy no fue al instituto, y la verdad poco me importó porque la tonta de su novia tampoco fue. No soy un estúpido para no deducir que fueron a casa de Naruto a tener unas buenas rondas de sexo... Malditos calientes. Pero en fin, le contesté a Kakashi que sólo eran ideas suyas y que yo estaba igual que siempre.

¿Y que más podía joderme el día? Oh, pues es muy fácil la respuesta: Sakura Haruno.

No sé en qué puto momento ella se tomó tantas libertades conmigo. Me abraza, me toma del brazo, me besa la mejilla... ¡Arg! Maldita sea. Tuve que repetirle unas diez veces o quizás más (y no es broma) que me dejara en paz. ¡Y ella no se despegaba, joder! Solo porque es mujer no la golpeo, y porque si la golpeara, seguramente me añadirían unas cuantas sesiones más con Kakashi, y eso sería desastroso.

En fin, ahora mismo estoy en mi cuarto. Apenas acabé con mis deberes me puse a escribir en este maldito diario, y debo decir que estoy en un jodido dilema.

Yo mismo había escrito que si el dobe no se disculpaba hoy, yo mismo me encargaría de hacerlo suplicar por mi perdón.

¿Y si voy ahora a su casa...?

Quizás debe estar deprimido como idiota por no dirigirme la palabra...

Bien, pues está decidido, iré a hacerle una visita.

* * *

><p>¡Mierda!<p>

¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!

¿Qué carajos hice y por qué demonios lo hice?

Maldito diario, acabo de llegar de la casa de Naruto. ¡Ah carajo! Soy un imbécil.

He jodido todo. ¡Todo, maldita sea!

Bueno, pues fui a su casa. Él se sorprendió al verme allí, pero luego quiso echarme. Por lo visto, el dobe también estaba molesto, pero me percaté que tenía un poco de fiebre, motivo por el cual había faltado al instituto. Fue una mera coincidencia que la Hyuga tampoco haya asistido; pero en fin, dejando eso de lado, y de paso, dejando de lado mi orgullo, accedí a cuidarlo un rato. Pero lo arruiné.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero fue como un impulso.

Porque en el momento en que empezamos a hablar como gente civilizada acerca de su relación con Hinata, de lo feliz que estaba con ella, y que además lo que más quería él en ese instante era que yo aceptase su relación... Pues en ese momento, lo hice callar y... ¡Joder! Le di un beso.

¡Le di un puto beso! ¿Por qué mierda hice eso?

Y él se quedó allí, estático.

Y yo salí lo más rápido que pude de su casa.

Y esa es la historia de cómo jodí definitivamente mi amistad con Naruto.

Adiós, maldito diario.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí n-n jeje <strong>

**¿Reviews? **

**Se despide Alice. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: Hola a todos! Aquí está el quinto capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alterno. <strong>

**Rated T por lenguaje. **

* * *

><p><strong>29 de Octubre del 2014<strong>

Hola de nuevo.

Hace una semana que no escribo y pues, Kakashi me sermoneó por eso. Así que para evitar un jodido sermón de ese psicólogo, estoy obligado a escribir en este maldito diario.

Y veamos, ¿qué ha pasado en toda esta semana de mierda?

Bueno, desde que pasó lo del incidente en la casa de Naruto, no he vuelto a verlo. Y realmente es un alivio, porque mi mente no está capacitada emocional ni psicológicamente para enfrentarse a mi mejor amigo en tal situación, es decir, ¡joder! ¿Cómo le explico las razones por las cuales lo besé? ¡Ni siquiera yo las sé! (¡Y YO NO SOY GAY, DEMONIOS!) Así que para evitar cualquier situación que dañase mi capacidad mental, había decidido no salir de casa por el resto de mi existencia. Y aunque detestara la idea, tendría que depender de mi hermano mayor para mis necesidades. Sin embargo, cuando le comenté mi maravillosa y muy inteligente idea a Itachi, me dijo que por ningún motivo permitiría que yo dejara de asistir al instituto, que tenía que ser alguien en la vida, que debo salir adelante y puras tonterías como esas.

Maldito Itachi.

Bueno, pero al menos pude fingir que estaba enfermo, motivo por el cual no asistí al instituto. Sin embargo, hoy es miércoles y luego de una semana "en reposo por enfermedad", Itachi cree que ya debo estar mejor, por lo cual me está obligando a asistir mañana a clases, pero lo que me tiene jodidamente cabreado es que mi tonto hermano me dijo: "Enfrenta las cosas como un hombre, Sasuke. No puedes huir siempre. Habla con Naruto-kun".

¡Maldito cabrón!

En otras palabras, el muy hijo de su madre (¡que desgraciadamente también es mi madre!), sabía que yo tenía un problema con Naruto y que yo estaba evitando hablar con él, y además, el muy cabrón me estaba tratando de cobarde.

¡Pero esto no se quedará así, demonios!

Mañana iré al instituto. Buscaré al endemoniado dobe y hablaré con él sea como sea. Posiblemente le diré que andaba drogado y que la confundí con una linda MUJER rubia. Porque esto no puede seguir así, de hecho, aunque me cueste admitirlo, extraño hablar con el estúpido de Naruto.

Ah, carajo. ¿Qué estará pensando de mí ahora mismo? ¿Se habrá mejorado de su resfriado?... ¡Demonios, Sasuke! Para de pensar en el dobe. ¡Mierda! Estoy seguro que si empiezo a leer este diario de un comienzo habrán cosas de Naruto escritas en todas las hojas... Y no estoy equivocado porque acabo de comprobarlo.

Maldición, mejor iré a dormir.

Adiós.

_Nota mental 1: Reflexionar qué siento por el dobe. _

_Nota mental 2: Investigar si es normal extrañar a una persona y al mismo tiempo querer molerla a golpes._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado :) <strong>

**Y ahora haré algo que no había hecho (por floja), pero me dedicaré a agradecerles a: **

**Ciielo Riin, Izanami Kuro, Ani strife, Anubisfullbuster, Haruka Yagami, mani, Goten Trunks5 , IriellCrack, amante-animei y a los guests por todos los comentarios que han dejado hasta ahora. ¡Son lo mejor!  
><strong>

**Y gracias también a los que agregaron esta historia y a mí, ****como autora, a sus favoritos. **

**¿Reviews? **

**Se despide Alice. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: He llegado con un nuevo capítulo :D Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alterno.<strong>

**Rated T por lenguaje.**

* * *

><p><strong>30 de Octubre del 2014<strong>

Creo que al fin las cosas volverán a como eran antes de que yo... de que el dobe jodiera todo. Bueno, la verdad, fue bastante incómodo acercarme y hablarle del tema "tabú".

Yo me acerqué al dobe durante la hora de almuerzo y le dije que habláramos** a solas **(porque en ese momento él se hallaba con la zorra de su novia), y en fin, nos fuimos a la azotea del instituto y tuvimos una pequeña y efectiva charla basada en pocas palabras y muchos golpes.

Empecé a decirle que esa noche estaba algo "ido", algo bastante peculiar si se trata de mí, pero como es al usuratonkachi a quien se lo digo, ni se fijara en lo extraño que suena que Sasuke Uchiha esté "ido". Y siguiendo con mi inteligente plan, le dije que lo confundí con una chica rubia. Y ahí fue cuando me golpeó y me dijo que él no era ninguna chica para que lo ande confundiendo con una. Y lo golpeé, y él siguió golpeándome, y así hasta que terminamos agotados tirados en el suelo.

Después de eso, me dijo que de todos modos no recordaba mucho acerca de esa noche debido a la fiebre. ¿Tendré suerte o qué? Es jodidamente genial que casi no se acuerde que le di un puto beso, pero no sé porqué eso me cabreó.

Pero al final, el tema zanjó. Y Naruto y yo quedamos relativamente bien.

Y digo "relativamente" porque después de todo eso, el dobe empezó a decir que quiere que yo conozca más a Hinata. ¡Joder! ¡Arruinó todo! Le dije que no quería y punto. Y después me fui de allí.

No entiendo. No entiendo porqué me molesta que hable de ella o que esté con ella. ¡Pero soy su amigo, maldición! Tengo derecho a estar molesto si mi amigo ya no me presta la suficiente atención, ¿no? Y sobretodo si me reemplazó por una maldita zorra.

Y ahora mismo, acaba de llegarme un mensaje de él, y vaya que es un alentador mensaje, y hasta creo que me animó un poco. Sólo un poco, es decir, ¡al fin, joder! Generalmente es Naruto quien planea salidas o cosas así, y desde que empezó con su plan de conquista con Hinata dejamos de salir. Y ahora mismo me está diciendo que salgamos los dos mañana para Halloween.

Es una buena idea. O sea, es genial, ¿no? Salir con el dobe, sin zorras ni otros individuos molestos.

Bien, ahora iré a cenar o sino Itachi se molestará. Si no me equivoco está haciendo huevos fritos, porque, bueno, es casi lo único que sabe hacer. Creo que empezaré a ayudarle un poco.

O quizás no. Es una mierda, en realidad.

Bueno, al menos podré pasar una buena noche.

Adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Si, ya sé que los capítulos son extremadamente cortos. Pero esa es la razón por la que no me demoro "taaanto" en actualizar. Si hago capítulos más largos, por dios, soy un asco actualizando jeje <strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios que han dejado y a los nuevos favoritos. **

**¡Los amo! *-***

**¿Reviews?**

**Se despide Alice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas: Perdón el atraso. Pero aquí está el capítulo 7. ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Universo Alterno.<strong>

**Rated T por lenguaje.**

* * *

><p><strong>31 de Octubre del 2014<strong>

Como bien mencioné, hoy es Halloween. Si, esa fecha donde todos los críos se disfrazan de algo espeluznante y piden dulces de casa en casa. Y si no les das dulces, los muy cabrones te harán una travesura, la cual generalmente consiste en lanzar huevos a las casas. Por esta razón Itachi se asegura de tener una bolsa llena de dulces para repartir, porque sino él sería el que terminara limpiando la puerta, porque yo ni muerto lo ayudaría a limpiar el desastre hecho por esos estúpidos renacuajos.

Recuerdo que Naruto y yo siempre salíamos... O bueno, yo acompañaba al dobe. Ese idiota ama este día, siempre me decía: ¡Sasuke, es el día perfecto para conseguir dulces gratis! Menudo idiota. Todavía recuerdo lo mucho que se quejaba por las caries que le salían por tanta golosina. Además, cuando él era pequeño era un verdadero demonio. Era uno de esos niños cabrones que lanzaba huevos si no le dabas dulces. Yo sólo lo miraba como el idiota que era (y que sigue siendo).

Se supone que vendrá hasta acá, luego iremos a dar unas cuantas vueltas. Y... justamente acaba de llegar. Así que si no quiero que el dobe me descubra escribiendo en un diario de vida (algo que hacen las chicas, joder), guardaré este estúpido diario y posiblemente, o si me da la gana en realidad, relataré esta salida de reencuentro con el usuratonkachi...

...

Son las 4 de la madrugada, acabo de regresar a mi casa y acaba de pasar la cosa más extraña de la vida. Pero estoy tranquilo. Nada se salió de control...

Itachi se enfadó conmigo porque no le avisé que tardaría más de lo normal. Pero todo es culpa de Naruto, como siempre. Él y sus ideas sin sentido... Resulta que el muy cabrón no llegó solo a mi casa, sino que llegó con dos ciertos individuos que realmente detesto. Sai y Gaara. ¿Por qué los trajo? Pues no tengo la puta idea. Bueno, luego el dobe nos dijo que fuéramos los cuatro a una fiesta en la casa de Ino, una prima bien lejana de él.

El dobe tiene una pequeña adicción de que los antisociales como Gaara, Sai y yo nos integremos a los grupos grandes. Lo odio por eso. Yo estoy perfectamente bien teniéndolo sólo a él como amigo, no necesito más personas que merodeen alrededor mío. ¡Y para él, yo debería ser suficiente! Pero es increíble lo sencillo que parece resultarle hacer amigos. Es como un imán para las buenas relaciones. Maldito sea.

Lo malo es que en casa de Ino también se encontraba la loca de Sakura. Y Naruto no paraba de pegarme codazos y lanzarme miraditas insinuantes cuando se percató de que Sakura quería ligar conmigo. De hecho, me decía que fuera donde ella, que quizás ella era la solución para quitarme lo cabrón. Esas fueron sus palabras. Estúpido dobe. Ni siquiera sé en qué momento me alejé de él y empecé a beber como condenado, suerte que tengo bastante resistencia con el alcohol. Sangre Uchiha, por supuesto.

Cuando ya eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, salí de allí, desorientado. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, si, no tenía idea de cómo llegar a mi casa. Tuve que telefonear a Naruto a pesar de mi furia contra él. Pero era mejor que pasar una noche en la calle perdido.

Cuando llegó a mi lado, me contó que Sai y Gaara se habían quedado en la fiesta, y que por mi culpa él no pudo divertirse más. ¿Quién era el cabrón en ese momento? Me di cuenta que llevaba su camisa abierta y estaba algo colorado. Y es que el dobe no tiene nada de resistencia cuando se trata de alcohol. Caminamos casi una hora por las calles, porque a estas horas de la noche no hay buses, hasta que finalmente llegamos a mi casa.

No le di las gracias por acompañarme. Sólo hice un gesto con la mano para despedirme, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de mi casa, ocurrió lo extraño.

Me agarró del brazo.

Hizo que me volteara y sencillamente me empujó contra la puerta.

El muy hijo de... (por suerte, respeto a Kushina-san), me acorraló.

¡Me miró a los ojos, demonios!. Y entonces, pasó de nuevo.

Un beso.

Pero de esos besos que te dejan con la mente en blanco y el cuerpo algo... caluroso.

Pero yo estoy bien. Nada se salió de control. Por supuesto que no. Un Uchiha nunca deja que algo se salga de control.

Tampoco esperaba que él estuviera consciente de lo que hacía y yo no lo detuve porque simplemente no me daba la gana, no porque no quisiera que se detuviera. Pero en cuanto se separó de mí y nuestras miradas chocaron, me miró aterrado. Una mirada que yo nunca antes había visto. Iba a decirle algo, pero el dobe empezó a balbucear, se sonrojó y luego, salió corriendo.

Lo que pasó, ¿habrá sido real? Quizás esté simplemente alucinando.

Le preguntaré a Kakashi si es normal (con mi diagnóstico) tener alucinaciones de tu mejor amigo besándote.

Ahora yo... yo...

**Necesito** un baño.

Y una ducha fría.

Y dormir. Dormir mucho.

Adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: No puedo dejar de decir lo mucho que me entretengo escribiendo este fic y en lo contenta que estoy por el recibimiento, ya que es la primera historia SasuNaru que escribo y publico. En serio, ¡los amo! Aunque no sé si lo estaré haciendo bien. Sasuke es un personaje complicado (para mí), y me cuestiono mucho acerca de sus reacciones porque realmente siento que él es impredecible. Sin embargo, me divierto haciendo esto de su punto de vista, es como un reto que quiero superar. Además, amo a este trastornado vengador.<strong>

**Recuerden, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida. Pero no quiero nada de ofensas.**

**Y algo para acotar, este ha sido el capítulo más largo que me ha salido.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Se despide Alice.**


End file.
